


Capable.

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, GRADENCE - Freeform, Gravebone, M/M, Mentioned violence, Unhealthy Relationships, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: The boy gently lifted his hands, even the contact of the cold breeze of New York made them sting more. 
Graves took his hands gently and Credence was already trembling, he was starved for touch and warmth even more than he was starved for food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot ever on AO3, i saw Fantastic beasts twice now and i knew this moment was coming lmao. They're just amazing.
> 
> My mother tongue is spanish so i'm sorry if i made any mistakes! Please comment or leave kudos, if you do i'll give Credence a hug, and we all know he needs them. :)

The only thing Credence looked forward were his meetings with Mr. Graves.

It was the only thing he wanted to think about, because they were his only happy memories. 

Memories of warm, caressing hands touching his cold face and healing his wounds with a soft touch. Memories of a voice speaking in a soft tone, telling him that everything would be okay, someday. 

If only he could find the child.

Credence wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold in the dark alleyway he was standing, staring at the familiar posters in the dirty wall.

NO WITCHCRAFT IN AMERICA!

WE NEED A SECOND SALEM.

He felt dirty, knowing he had put those in place, knowing that everything his Ma claimed was false, because, how could witches and wizards be horrible and dangerous if they were the only kind that treated him like he was an actual person? How could he believe those words if Mr. Graves used his magic to cure his stinging hands?

He refused to believe that anymore. Even if that meant getting the punishment he was getting almost every night.

Suddenly, a figure apparated out of thin air. And the too familiar face of Percival Graves became clear in the darkness.

“Credence…” Mr. Graves took away his scarf and put it around Credence’s neck. “You’re freezing.”

The younger boy breathed in the scent of the auror, it smelled like mint and some type of wood he didn’t recognize. 

“I’m alright Mr. Graves.” Credence muttered lightly, avoiding eye contact. “But thank you.”

“Show me, Credence. Let me see your hands.”

The man always spoke in a soft but demanding voice, and Credence couldn’t quite know if he liked that or not.

The boy gently lifted his hands, even the contact of the cold breeze of New York made them sting more. 

Graves took his hands gently and Credence was already trembling, he was starved for touch and warmth even more than he was starved for food. 

His wounds were almost instantly cured, with just the slightest of touches. And Credence felt relieved with just feeling the magic.

“I know it’s hard, my boy. But I need you to find that child as soon as possible. You find the child and you save wizardkind, Credence. And you save yourself too.”

The man cupped his face, gently caressing his cheeks and looking at him with a smile that made Credence feel warm inside. 

Graves had a suave and mysterious aura, and Credence felt drawn to it.

“I will, Mr. Graves. I’m doing my best but Ma has me handing all the pamphlets and… If I don’t hand them all then she-“

“I know, my boy, I know. But I trust you. I know you can do it.”

‘I trust you’ 

Credence wasn’t used to those words. And for a moment, he felt capable. 

“Thank you, Mr. Graves. Thank you for everything.”

Graves kissed his forehead slowly, blinding the younger boy with affection.

“There is absolutely no need to thank me, Credence.”

The Barebone boy leaned into the man’s touch even after it was gone.

“Now give me those pamphlets and I’ll vanish them so you don’t get into trouble, sweet boy.”

Credence handed him the pieces of paper and Graves took them. With a last glare, he disappeared in the shadows, leaving the troubled boy feeling, once again, alone.

Only then he realized he still had Mr. Grave’s scarf around his neck.

He hid it and sneaked into the church, thinking of the man that trusted him.

He felt, for once in his life, important in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them too hard. Thank you Joanne for reminding me you own my life.
> 
> Please come say hi on tumblr! I reblog trash and Gradence.
> 
> http://fangirlftshipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
